Final Fantasy 7 Armageddon
by Kingomon
Summary: A Project using both genesis and Sephiroth genes accident leads them to discover that Sephiroth and Genesis are back to cause trouble. With Project forgotten, the team now must rush to stop the top 1st class soldiers from succeeding in their plans.
1. Project Armgeddon

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

Note: made minor Update to first chapter so people are updated with some details on characters mentioned though most people will have to play the games to understand the stories

--

At World Regenesis Organization, Shelke sat at a control terminal in the building which she was looking over a file she had been sent by the one who sends funds to WRO. Then file has information on a disturbing experiment that was conducted by Gast which was the reason he had left Shinra. The experiment could mean trouble if the subject of the research was still alive but from the information it was unknown. She had contacted Cloud and the others to inform them of what exactly was sent and the urgency of the situation was great.

Shelke sat quietly and waited for the others to arrive which it was a few moments until they entered. Cloud and Tifa entered followed closely by Yuffie, Red XIII, Cid, and Barret followed the back of the group as the approached Shelke and the terminal. Another person entered the room after the group with Reeve which it was 20-something year old boy named Alexander with long black hair and Mako eyes which he is the partner of Vincent on Missions that involve the WRO. Everyone gathers around Shelke who looked at the door for a moment hoping for Vincent to join them but Alexander shakes his head to tell her he is not coming

"I'll be meeting up with him if this information is important enough, but for the moment he is trying to stay out of trouble after Underground. So lets get down to business Sheky" said Alexander who messed with her hair since she is still just a kid

Shelke shook her head as she tried to fix her hair a bit before turning to the screen "Very well, but would you quit with Sheky….it's Shelke!!" said Shelke angrily to Alexander

"Sor….ry, as you were saying…Shelke" said Alexander

"Recently I have been sent information on a Project that had been researched and directed by Professor Gast. The work was done after the project Sephiroth which they figured that they could create a better monster. With Sephiroth and another lst class Solider known only as Genesis, it was decided to combine the two to create amore powerful warrior strong enough to deal with any problems of Shinra." Said Shelke as she looked over the File

"You think they would quite with all the Projects" said Tifa

"Who is Genesis?" asked Yuffie

"He was a first class soldier during the Wutai war, he was actually friends with Sephiroth which he was as powerful as him. He was actually more twisted then Sephiroth, which he caused a lot of trouble similar to Sephiroth. He was defeated by Zack not to long after we were freed from the lab in Shinra manor." said Cloud

"Zack…" said Tifa remembering what Cloud said about his death

"There is more to it then that, Shelke" said Reeve

"Genessis was born in a similar way to Sephiroth though not much data is known about it; he was born with G-cells while Sephiroth was born with Jenova cells. He was strong like Sephiroth which he had the ability to create clones of himself though the side effect was he was getting weaker and had white hair. Zack had defeated him after Genesis had used something called the Goddess Materia…little else is known about him by Shinra. " said Shelke

"His genetic Makup was used in making the soldiers of Underground though the reports Vincent showed me never mentioned what happened to him directly" said Alexander

"Afraid I had no knowledge of him, even though I was apart of the Underground" said Shelke

"Doubt you would, Genesis does not sound like a good guy to know" said Alexander

"Can we quit with the history lesson of this Genesis guy and focus on the important thing that brought us all here for?" asked Barret angrily

"Your right, lets focus on the matter at hand" said Red XIII

"Seeing that both seemed to have no defects, it was decided to make someone stronger and better then them. The project was an attempt to create a combination of their two cells and recreate Jenova all together. The Project involved a boy being born with both G and S cells aka Sephiroth and Genesis as one person which the plan was probably to be a perfect incarnation but the project was lost when Gast unofficially left Shinra. It is the last project researched by Gast before he decided he couldn't work with such projects anymore.

It is believed that he hide the boy somewhere as to protect him from being used by Shinra and to make amends for what he has done. From what I was sent of Gast's reports, it appears that the boy as a baby possessed great power similar to both Genesis and Sephiroth which as you can guess could mean trouble. Take note that the boy is probably teenager now, since this project took place before Gast was killed by Hojo and the reports don't seem to posses any real dates" said Shelke

"This could be bad….especially if the boy is still alive" said Cid

"Is there any info on where he went?" asked Alexander

"That is unknown, but there is no record of his existence besides the reports which the files say that Shinra found nothing on the boy. Except recently, there has been said to be a person with black wings in the Northern Caves and rumors of Someone near Nibelheim Reactor" said Shelke

"Black Wing…..Like Sephiroth when I fought him" said Cloud

"Yes he had one and Genesis supposedly had a black wing as well. Meaning it is likely that he posses at least a wing which is why Shinra has began the search for him again after the rumors" said Shelke

"This could be really bad….especially if he becomes like the baddie Sephiroth" said Yuffie

"And Genesis" said Tifa

"Well of Course it is bad, I'll see if I can get WRO on this right away" said Reeve

"Wait, can we really know if he is threat? He could have been raised differently then Sephiroth and Genesis is" said Tifa

"Doubt it matters….it seems rare for anyone good to have Jenova cells….excluding Cloud of course" said Cid

"He's right, besides even if he is good….if Shinra gets there hands on him then it could mean trouble so we need to stop them too" said Cloud

"Shinra is not exactly a good place for anyone" said Red XIII

"No kidding" said Barret

"Shinra is already on the move to investigating the rumors" said Shelke as she clicked a map to appear

"Oh great….we are behind" said Yuffie

"Well even if they are ahead of us, we can't just give up to them!!" shouted Barret

"Hmmm do we know where they are heading?" asked Cid

"Yes, we have information on Shinra's route….they are heading to Northern Cave since Sephiroth's body is there. They think it is most likely that the boy would go to meet him so they will arrive there by Helicopter" said Shelke which she overlooked the info on Shinra

"My airships can easily beat some old helicopter" said Cid

"If so then we should slow them down, just incase the boy may have not been there yet" said Red XIII

"What if he had gone to see Sephiroth already?" asked Barret

"It's our only lead at the moment, besides…the rumors are of late" said Shelke

"Then we will have to split up, who is going where Spiky!" asked Barret

"Why do I have to choose?" asked Cloud as he stared at everyone

"You lead us back then….which you are more then capable of leading us" said Tifa

"Yeah what she said!!" yeah-ed Yuffie

"I guess" said Cloud quietly to himself

"So who's going where Cloud? I think Shelke will keep everyone in contact here and I'll have backup waiting" said Reeve

"If you don't mind…I would like to join in the search sir? I can also update Vincent on everything" said Alexander

"Very well if it is okay with you Cloud" said Reeve

"Sure we could use all the help. I think I'll lead a group to the northern caves since I think Shinra may be right about him being there. Tifa, Red XIII, and Barret will accompany me there which I want Cid to pilot us there." said Cloud

"Alrighty" said Barret

"Very well then, we will take the Shera there. You guys can take the new model Aerith that we uncovered recently which has my best pilot running it. It's not as fast as Shera but it willget you there, plus we need to give Vincent enough time to get there" said Cid

"Sweet" said Yuffie

"Good Luck" said Tifa

"You too" said Yuffie

"Very well, me and Yuffie will meet with Vincent in the town. I'll update him by Cell so we can leave when we arrive" said Alexander

"You should get going, don't want Shinra to get the boy first" said Reeve which he walked out of the room

"I'll see what else I can learn…I am going to try a Jump" said Shelke

"Bad Idea, we only recently got the Underground tech working…it's hard enough keeping you alive with it….a Jump could mean trouble" said Alexander

"But" said Shelke

"Lets save it as a last resort" said Alexander

"For now let us handle it, trust me when I say we can handle this" said Cloud

"Fine…..I won't jump but can you guys keep me updated so I can be of some use" said Shelke

"We will pass any info on to you then, let's get going" said Cloud

"Don't worry, you have done a lot already…see you later" said Alexander to Shelke

Everybody headed out of the room which Shelke went back to looking over the data for anything she may have missed. She wanted to help out but WRO barley understood the technology that kept her alive so she was reduced to low activity until they understood it better. Everyone else boarded the Airships ready to find the boys which in the distance, Tseng and some of the Turks were heading for the Northern cave. But little did either groups know, someone was at that moment in the Northern caves

A man stood in the middle of shattered materia which there was a black wing on his back as he stared at the material a moment before he began to walk away. He could sense that someone was coming his way, not only Shinra but someone else was coming there which he smiled for a moment before pulling his blade out of the shattered Materia. He held the blade tight in his hand as he looked to the entrance of the area, waiting to see who would meet him first.

--

Hope you enjoyed chapter one, because this is only the beginning of what is going to happen which everything is not as it seems. Reviews would be appreciated


	2. Battle at the Northern Caves begins

FFA: Battle at the Northern Caves

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

--

The Airship flew through the sky as it raced for the Northern Caves where supposedly the person they were searching for maybe. Cloud stared out the window of the bridge to see the outside sped by as the ship headed to it's destination. Everybody was discussing what they should do while Cloud just stared out the window but as he closed his eyes he could hear a voice speak out to him. He stood in a field of flowers with a white light around him which a similar person stood behind him, a friend that had always watched out for them

"He is there…but Cloud do you think you will be ready?" asked the girl

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud

"You will find him deep in the cavern…but I don't think you should go. But I know you must" said the girl

"Who is there?" asked Cloud

"Yo Cloud you ready" shouted Cid

"Huh?" said Cloud as he snapped back to reality

"We are here!! Sometimes you are strange Cloud" said Cid as the Airship held tight over the northern Caves

"You Okay?" asked Tifa which she worried about how cloud was acting

"Spiky is just being a pain, we should get going" said Barret

"He is deep with in the Cavern" said Cloud repeating what he had heard

"Who is there?" asked Tifa

"That Armageddon guy of course, who the H# else do you think he means" said Barret

"Would you all get going before those Dam Turks show up!!" shouted Cid

"He's right we need to get going" said Red XIII

"Lets go then" said Cloud

Cloud turned away from the window and headed out of the bridge along with Red XIII, Tifa and Barret while Cid Stayed at the Bridge. They all arrived at the open balcony which they all wrapped cords around themselves as they jumped off of the Balcony and descended into the Darkness below. Their Feet touching the ground echoed throughout the darkness, a growl could be heard as monster approached but it quickly was taken out by Fire from Barret's weapon. They all quickly disconnected the cords that quickly rose back up to the airship as they all drew there weapons

"Dam Creatures, I doubt that is going to be the only one" said Barret as he pointed his gun in all directions

"Well the quicker we get to the cave…the quicker we can avoid the creatures around us" said Red XIII as he began to walk ahead

"Quick sounds good to me" said BArret while he ran up to be by Red XIII side

"Cid we are heading out, Keep an eye out for the Turks" said Tifa on the Radio

"Yeah, yeah…..what do you think I am going to do? Sit on my ASS and do nothing" shouted Cid on the Radio

"Hey no need to yell" said Red XIII

"Don't make me come done Fur ball!!" shouted Cid

"Never mind" said Red XIII

"Lets get going" said Cloud Quietly

"Alright" said Tifa

Cloud and Tifa began to follow Barret and Red XIII as they headed deeper into the darkness while Cid waited patiently on the Airship. Suddenly they detected the approach of an armored helicopter that was heading for the deeper part of the cave from the opposite direction of the Airship. The Airship quickly began to move to intercept but the helicopter was moving faster then the airship was traveling.

"Dam Turks, Come on…move a little faster!!" shouted Cid as he piloted the airship to toward the location

"The ship is moving as fast it can, But we could open fire on the Helicopter" said one of the crew

"Fine then, lets blast them out of the Dam Sky!!" shouted Cid

"Yes Sir" said the Pilot

The Airship began to open fire on the helicopter which the Turks quickly parachuted out as the Leader of the Turks decided to fight back. The helicopter began to open fire with machine guns on the airships which the fighting between the two could be heared and seen from below as Cloud and gang rushed through to the Caves.

"You think it could be any louder" said Barret with hands over his ears

"Wow you can see it from here" said Tifa as she looked up

"Stay focused, the Cave is just ahead and we don't want the Turks beating us to the cave" said Cloud

The Gang soon arrived near the cave but suddenly the Turks appeared behind them which everybody quickly drew there weapons for a fight. Cloud was about to charge in but Tifa put her hand out to stop him from going any further. Barret and Red XIII rushed in to attack the three Turks while Tifa turned to say something to cloud

"Let us handle these guys. Get in there and find Armageddon" said Tifa as she nodded to cloud

"Good Luck" said Cloud reluctantly before rushing into the cave

"Hey why don't you guys get out of our way…and we promise not to hurt you" said Reno

"Ahem" said Rude

"Oh right, but you got to leave too" said Reno

"We are not going anywhere" said Red XIII

"Yeah, no way we are backin down to a bunch of idiots" said Barret

"Now that is just rude" said Reno

"Reno" said Rude

"Sorry" said Reno

"Enough Talking, there is no way we are letting you get Armageddon" said Tifa who stepped in

"How'd you know that was why we are?" asked Reno

"None your dam business" said Barret

"Can we just get fighting already since none of us are backing down?" asked Elena

"Yeah lets go" said Barret as he fired shots at the Turks

Rude ran at Tifa as they began to exchange punches while Barret fired at Reno who charged at Barret. Elena and Red XIII began to fight as well with Red XII chasing after the girl who didn't want to get bitten and used magic to try and delay the beast. Noise of the battle could be heard within the cave as Cloud charged deeper into the cave to find the person the came for. Soon enough he arrived in a room where he saw a shadow figure in the distance within the shadows which he figured must be Armageddon

"Finally found you, Armageddon you are a hard guy to find" said Cloud

"Who is that?" asked the Voice

"Your not Armageddon?" asked Cloud

"Afraid Not but it is good to see you again Cloud" said the voice as he steped into the light

"Impossible….it can't be" said Cloud in shock

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me" said the man as held his long blade ready for battle

"Sephiroth!!" shouted Cloud as he charged in

--

Sorry for the Delay had some trouble with my computer hope you enjoyed this one because there is more to come


	3. Trouble at the Reactor

**Trouble at the Reactor **

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

--

In Nebelihiem was silent as an airship appeared in the sky, two figures descended the rope to arrive at the silent town that was a cover-up by Shinra. Alexander stepped forward with a cell-phone in hand as he clicked it to call Shelek…..Alexander had thought Vincent was going to meet them their after he had told them about what was happening but as expected Vincent was a bit late. Yuffie wondered off to see if there was anyone in town while Alexander handles getting in tough with that silent Vincent

"Yo Shelek, has Vincent contacted you?" asked Alexander as he looked at the statue in the middle of the town

"No…I thought you were going to talking to him" said Shelek

"I did but he said he would beat us here but there is nothing here except for the silence of this town" said Alexander

"Well he should be there….maybe he is going to met you guys on the edge of Town" said Shelek

"Thanks for the help" said Alexander Sarcastically, he wondered why Vincent was late when he usually on time when he said he would beat them there. Alexander shook his head and laid his back against the statue.

A Scream from Yuffie could be heard from INN, Alexander quickly rushed forward and headed into the building expecting trouble. He rushed upstairs to find Yuffie look in the direction of deeper into the room, he quickly moved forward with his weapon in hand only to find Vincent Smirking at Yuffie. "Why did you scream Yuffie?" asked Alexander

"Vincent snuck up on me…it really freaked me out with the silence of the town" said Yuffie

"Figures" said Alexander with an annoyed look on his face

"Why are you in the INN anyway Vincent?" asked Yufie

"I was looking into the silence of this town" said Vincent

"Huh?" asked Yuffie confused

"It is to quiet here….wasn't there supposed to be people here covering up the burning of the town awhile back" said Alexander

"Exactly….it appears as if they have all been taken….but I don't know where" said Vincent

"Hmm….Can't be good" said Alexander

"Well can we focus on looking at the reactor and worry about this stuff later?" asked Yuffie

"Yeah….well look into there disappearance later" said Alexander

"Then lets get going" said Vincent as he calmly walked passed them

The Three quickly began to head out of the town and head up to the reactor but as they continued up there seemed to be a dead silence. The silence was ominous since there was no sign of any fiends that normally would make there presence known by now. They didn't stop even though they all had a very bad feeling about what was not happening…Vincent came to a sudden stop then he looked around them he could tell that there people circling them. He held his weapon out as he aimed around them but he didn't firing a single shot yet. "They are around us" said Vincent

"Who is around us?" asked Yuffie

"So they must be why the monsters are gone….they probably scared them off….but there is something wrong" said Alexander

"Wrong?" asked Yuffie

"They are human….but they are moving slower then a normal human should be" said Vincent

Suddenly human figures with hoods over there heads that were hiding there faces stood around them silently. They all held bladed weapons in there hands as Yuffie, Vincent and Alexander did not move from there spot. Alexander was about to start moving when yuffie stood in his way with her hand, she had a smile on her face as she held her weapon ready in her other hand. "Let me handle these guys….they are to slow to keep up with me" said Yuffie

"Yuffie you sure you can handle this?" asked Vincent

"Easily…you guys just get to that reactor" said Yuffie with a smile

"Lets go then" said Alexander as he charged forward cutting through a few of the enemies

"Right behind you" said Vincient as he jumped forward firing at the enemies as he charged forward

Yuffie smiled as she slammed her weapon into the ground causing it to fire lightning at the enemies all around her before she pulled it back up and charged forward throwing it at the enemy. She quickly jumped over them as she grabbed her weapon and tried throwing it at the enemies once again but then they jumped over them. "Is that all you got?" asked Yuffie arrogantly

Vincent and Alexander rushed forward up to the area near the reactor but suddenly they came to a stop when a voice familiar to Vincent began to laugh loudly. Alexander held his blade ready while Vincent held his gun tightly within his hand and aimed it forward as a figure appeared out of nowhere. He laughed at the sight of Vincent while he didn't even seem to notice the presence of Alexander.

"It's been awhile Vincent" smirked the man

"Thought I had dealt with you in Underground….still have hojo in you?" asked Vincent

"That fool is gone now….and my true purpose is helping "him" now" said the man while holding his gunblade tightly

"Who is he?" asked Alexander

"He is Weiss ex leader of the Underground" said Vincent

"Underground huh?" said Alexander

"So who is "him?" asked Vincent

"He is in the reactor now" said Weiss

"Should I stay here or…." Said Alexander

"No…I'll handle Weiss…you deal with whoever is in the Reactor" said Vincent as he charged forward. He began to open fire on Weiss before Weiss jumped backwards to avoid being shot then he charged forward at Vincent. Weiss blade hit Vincent gun making Vincent firing a shot on reflex as Vincent held off the attack.

"Okay then….I guess, I'll deal with the big bad guy" smirked Alexander as he slowly took off as he ran at high speeds with weapons in hands he charged up the steps of the Reactor and ran inside without looking back.

In the distance Yuffie was still in battle with the hooded people who were putting up quite the fight as she was struggling to hold them back. She threw her weapon at the hooded figures that was easily being evaded now but her weapon did cut through some of there hoods to reveal there faces. She caught her weapon but she was surprised at what she saw when she looked at there faces. "How is that possible?" asked Yuffie

Alexander jumped down the pipes to land on the ground that leads to the Mako reactor interior, there was a noise on the other side of the door that made Alexander made him shiever without any reason. Alexander slowly walked forward through a forced open door to arrive within an area that normally only members of Shinra would get to go. A Laugh could be heard a head of him that had his back turned and there appeared to be a single black wing that was on his back. "Hey you….I take it you're the one behind all the bad guys causing us trouble, how about you call off the goons before I have to force you" said Alexander with his weapon held ready.

"You remind me of him….the hero who faced me even though I had the gift of the goddess" laughed the man

"I don't know what your talking about but call them off or your going down" said Alexander

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return" smiled as the man turned to face Alexander

"Loveless….I saw that play when I was a child….who are you Mr. Loveless?" asked Alexander

"I am known as Genesis but what of you….are you another hero who has lost his pride?" asked Genesis

"Your Genesis? Then lets see how strong you are" said Alexander foolishly as he charged forward at Genesis but his blade was cut off by Genesis's blade

"You are not a part of Loveless….but there is always secondary positions for those who would challenge those beloved by the Goddess" said Genesis with a dark grin

--

I have only seen a bit of Genesis and I don't know what else Genesis would say since he already received the gift of the goddess. He'll will use some of the lines of Loveless but with his own wording. There is more to come….so reviews please


	4. His Own Plan

His Own plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

Note: I posted two chapters in a row to make up for the long wait so enjoy

--

"It has been a long time cloud…I hope things are going well" smirked Sephiroth

"How are alive?!" shouted Cloud

"I have always been alive since you knocked me into the Mako reactor…sealed in material. Now I am free to exact my revenge on this planet and this time I will destroy the planet myself instead of wasting my time with my mother's old plans. I have one of my own" said Sephiroth as he lifted jenova's head up to be viewed and his wing could be seen disappearing

"I thought your remnant used the head" said Cloud

"Shinra only found a piece of Jenova while I hold the genuine article, Kadage only used a small piece that broke off from Jenova's head from life stream" said Sephiroth

"I'll stop you again Sephiroth" said Cloud angrily

"What you stopped was but a shadow of me….lets see if your prepared to face me at my full strength" smiled Sephiroth. He charged forward with his long blade in hand and Jenova's head in his other while he sent a slash toward Cloud. Then he jumped over cloud and fired another slash toward cloud below before he flipped to face cloud from the back. "Come on cloud….is blocking all you can handle" said Sephiroth softly

Cloud lifted his blade up block the first attack and then he lifted it to block another attack from Sephiroth that was more difficult to block being closer. Cloud was annoyed by Sephiroth's words as he charged forward yelling "Sephiroth!!" Cloud quickly slashed loudly at Sephiroth's long blade before slamming his blade side on the ground to sen a small pulse wave at Sephiroth

Sephiroth laughed silently to himself as Cloud charged at him, Sephiroth held his blade ready blocking each strike with ease but then he flipped backwards to evade Cloud's attack instead of trying to block it. "Come on Cloud, surely this is not a way to avenge that girl I killed with my will, it's just too bad I couldn't make you kill her instead of dirtying my blade" smirked Sephiroth. He ran forward with blade in hand as he ran toward cloud and readied to slash him with his long blade but was cut off.

"Sephiroth!!" shouted Cloud. He ran toward the running Sephiroth and held his blade up to hold back Sephiroths blade while he began to push toward Sephiroth. Cloud was not going to let Sephiroth live after what he had done to Aerith, it was time that Sephiroth be brought to an end finally. Cloud then jumped to the side to evade Sephiroth's blade and slashed toward his enemy but then Sephiroth disappeared and could be seen running out of the room.

"Come with me cloud" smirked Sephiroth. He ran out of the room heading for the entrance area that was very large since it was different from the other part of northern Cave. Sephiroth jumped to the ground and turned in the direction cloud was heading and with a smirk he fired a slash above the door to make it crumble down

Cloud quickly ran through the crumbling door and rolled out just as the door was sealed off. He stood from the ground with his blade in hand and jumped forward to use cross-slash on Sephiroth but Sephiroth disappeared once again leaving Cloud to stand where Sephiroth was. "Sephiroth!! Why are you hiding you coward?" asked Cloud as he looked around him

"Hiding….as if I would need to hide from you. It appears your wins were just luck, I am afraid I must end our fight for now since I have somewhere to be but not before I deal the finishing blow" spoke Sephiroth. Suddenly Sephiroth appeared running toward cloud and before Cloud had time to react he was knocked outside by the force of Sephiroth's blow.

The Fighting outside was raging on with the Turks engaging Cloud's friends in a loud battle with the Airship fighting the Turks helicopter and on the ground the Turks were exchanging blows with the heroes. Suddenly the fighting stopped when a figure was sent flying out of the cave and landed hard on the ground with a crash that knocked the person out. Tifa went running forward to find cloud laying on the ground knocked out which he wouldn't wake up. "Cloud Wake up!!" shouted Tifa

"Hey you can't just leave a fight it's rude….right Rude" smirked Reno as he walked toward Tifa

"Yes it is disrespectful" said Rude as he followed Reno

"Yeah lets get this fight back on" said Elena

"Not now you losers we have a problem here" said Barret

"Yeah now back off" growled Red

"So What's going on?" asked Elena

"Cloud Wake up!!" shouted Tifa

"oh so cloud's down….who could take him up?" asked Reno

"I see all the unnecessary players are here….perhaps I will deal with you another day" smiled Sephiorth. He stood silently before the doorway looking around him at the Turks and at Cloud's friends which he seemed to not really care for either side.

"Sephiroth!!" everyone shouted

"How is that possible? Me and Tseng search all of the Northern Cave for him" said a scared Elena

"Don't show any fear!! Your Turk" said Reno

"Sorry" said Elena sadly

"You hurt Cloud….your going to pay!!" shouted Tifa as she ran forward toward Sephiroth

"Tifa no!!" shouted Barret and Red

Sephiroth raised his blade and swung once sending a wave an energy speeding toward Tifa at a high speeds that tore the ground below it asunder. Tifa came to a halt standing it's way with her arms spread out to try and take the blast since Cloud was laying in the slashes path. Just as the slash was going to hit her she was pulled away from it's path by Cloud and they both rolled onto the ground.

"Cloud your okay? Wait your bleeding" said Tifa looking at his bleeding wound

"I'll live…just don't do anything that crazy…again" struggled Cloud as he could feel the severe pain in his body

"Well I must go…I will see you soon Turks" smirked Sephiroth. A black Wing extended from his back once again and lifted him from the ground to the sky where he vanished in a dark orb leaving only scattered black feathers in his disappearance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Reno

--

Sephiroth is back but what is he planning and what's he mean his own plan? And how does this relate to Shinra. Coming soon but please give me some reviews


	5. Can't be Stopped

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters

Can't be Stopped

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

Note: posted two chapters in a row to make up for the long wait so enjoy

--

Alexander Charged forward with his blade in hand as he pulled his full force into his first attack, he slashed hard at genesis only to be blocked. "That's….impossible" said a scared Alexander. He began to slash once again and again sending slash after slash at Genesis only to have his attacks fail each time they connected with there target. "There is no Way" said Alexander surprised

"Were you attacking me? I was hoping that you would provide more of a challenge then this but perhaps you are still to young to truly fight. Or maybe I should help you out just a little" smirked Genesis. He sent kick into Alexander's body that sent him flying backwards and made him slide across the ground making him land hard on the steps. Genesis slowly walked forward without thinking about his actions since he doubted that the boy before him would be anything compared to Zack.

"You're a Monster" shouted Alexander. He ran forward with his blade in hand and began to slash at Genesis again but the result was him being knocked into one of the power units that held once held a monster inside but Alexander noticed it was emepty and looked around to see all of them were emepty. "What did you do with the monsters inside the machines?" asked Alexander

"They have become useful pawns of me, soon using them I shall destroy all those who would threaten the goddess. Then I must seek out my lost fellow monster Sephiroth and hopefully convince him to help me take this world for the name of the Goddess" smiled Genesis with his hands in the air

"Sephiroth's dead…Cloud killed him a long time ago, and your going down too!!" shouted Alexander. He charged forward once again but this time not only did he fail and get knocked back but he also received a deadly cut to his chest that kept him from raising from the ground. He felt pain coursing through his body but the situation got worse as deformed versions of Genesis that looked very strong picked him up from the ground.

"Cloud huh…well I can sense he is back and hopefully I can get him on my side but in the mean time I can see if you can bring me Cloud" smirked Genesis

"Never….Vincent never forgive me if I let anything happen to his friend cloud so just kill me now!!" shouted Alexander

"Now there is no need for you to be dead….all that's needed is my DNA and you will become an unwilling servant of mine…though I probably should not give you too much since I don't want such a weakling to look like me and I want you to bring me cloud in secret" smirked Genesis as he slowly stepped toward Alexander

"Nooooo…Noooo…Stay back!!" shouted Alexander as he struggled to free himself and screamed loudly before he went silent

Outside the battle between Vincent and his enemy Weiss raged on, Vincent fired shots at Weiss while jumping into the air as much as possible. Suddenly Vincent was sent crashing to the ground by a wave of energy that came from Weiss which he angrily stood from the ground to Find Weiss glowing with Omega's power. Vincent turned to find he was not alone, Yuffie gave him one of her goofy smiles before glaring at Weiss with Vincent.

"Took long enough" said Vincient

"Hey those guys were tough and the weird part is they all looked the same" said Yuffie

"What do you mean the Same?" asked Vincient

"Well they all had red hair and the same face which really freaked me out. Everyone of them could have been twins but that an't possible right?" asked Yuffie

"Yeah, something is defiantly going on here" said Vincent

"Are you to going to talk all day or fight?" growled Weiss

"Sure thing ugly…lets go!!" shouted Yuffie as she threw her weapon at the enemy

Vinicent charged forward and began to unload clip after clip on Weiss but it seemed that is had no effect on him. He could see Yuffie's attacks were not working either so he pulled a material out of his pocket and called forth it's power. Suddenly Odin appeared and charged up it's attack on Weiss but just as it was about to open fire, a blast of energy from Weiss destroyed the summon with one blow.

"Impossible" said Yuffie

"He's to strong without Chaos" said Vincient

Seems I must go by order of my true brother…but we will meet again" smiled Weiss as he disappeared

"Hey get back here you big dummy!!" shouted Yuffie

A Scream could be heard from inside the reactor so Vincent and Yuffie quickly headed inside they then climbed down the chains and rushed inside the reactor entrance to find a barley moving Alexander. They quickly walked over to him while keep an eye on who was there but it appeared the place empty.

"You okay?" asked Yuffie as she checked his head

"yeah….you know I just screamed for kicks….no I am not okay. Genesis was too tough for me to handle…It was like I was nothing but a fly to him" said Alexander

"Genesis? So he must be behind all of this" said Vincent

"Can you stand up?" asked Yuffie as she tried to pull him up

"Sure" said Alexander as he was pulled to his feet. He shook his head as he put his blade away and began to look at the area but then his eyes flashed red for a moment but then returned to it's mako color as if nothing happened.

"Well this was bust…we should head back and tell cloud about Genesis" said Yuffie angrily as she walked out of the room

"Yeah sounds god to me" said Alexander as he followed

"What was the point of taking some monsters?" wondered Vincent to himself

--

Genesis back and he is creating his own army for what purpose? Hope you enjoyed the twist on the new character and please can I get some reviews because soon there will be more to come


	6. Shinra's Secret Projects

Shinra's Secret Projects

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

--

A Beat up helicopter slowly flew over the now dark Midgar since night had settled over town, it landed somewhere in Edge. The Turks calmly exited the building to head inside of Shinra where Soldiers could be seen standing guard. The Turks ignored them since they considered old school since all the good Soldiers had betrayed or been killed. They entered through double doors to see the President sitting at the end of a conference table with no one else in the room except the guards at the doors. As the Turks entered the soldiers exited the room closing the door behind them to leave the Turks in the room with Rufus the president of Shinra who had recovered nicely since the incident with Kadaj a year ago.

"Today must be a good day if your letting us talk to you alone sir" said Reno as he took his seat. Reno looked at the other Turks who shook their heads before taking there seats which Reno looked questioningly at his fellow Turks. "What did I say?" asked Reno

"Perhaps you should keep quiet" said Tseng as he glared at Reno

"Fine I'll be a good boy and stay Quiet" said Reno as he folded his arms angrily and looked way

"Now sir what have you called us back to base for?" asked Rude

"It appears we have a problem at the old Shinra Building" said Rufus

"What do you mean?" asked Elena

"Sephiroth is probably on his way there as we speak" said Rufus

"How do you know that sir?" asked Tseng

"You recall the Ancient Temple that was destroyed and once held the Black Materia?" asked Rufus

"Of Course what about it?" asked Tseng

"Well I had sent people to see if they could find anything from where it once was located, they uncovered the Omega Materia deep under where the temple resided. Experiments on it but the Materia did nothing so it was assumed to be a dud" said Rufus

"Why call it the Omega Materia?" asked Elena

"Because of how it activated" said a Scientist who entered the room. He looked like a common scientist which he wore a lab coat with dress pants, a pair of glasses, and he had long black hair in a ponytail. He adjusted his glasses with his finger as he walked over to a screen that now showed a large material that looked like it was made of Opal. "You see, the Materia has only activated once and that was when Omega was present as well as Chaos. I believe this materia has some form of connection with the weapons of the planet but we have no way of knowing what. All we know is that when it activated it possessed incredible power that was more powerful then huge materia" said the Scientist

"Ah if it isn't Doctor Hayfield, still alive after Omega?" asked Reno

"Yes, it almost disrupted my research on the Remnants" said Dr. Hayfield

"Remants?" asked Elena

"Yeah they made me and Rude bring back the barley alive Yazoo and Loz that were pretty much in a Coma. We brought them back to Shinra's main building for his research on Sephiroth" said Reno

"We have received reports they have awakened just before we lost contact with Shinra Building" said Rufus

"Most likely they sense Sephiorth's on his way toward the building and the Omega Materia is one of the few other things happening in the building" said Dr. Hayfield

"What do you want us to do sir?" asked Tseng

"You are to head into the building and learn what happened but I want the Materia brought back at all possible. Dr. Hayfield will accompany you to the building since he needs to gather the data from the computers there also to be sure you don't get the wrong thing" said Rufus

"ahhh…man do we really have to bring him. We Turks can handle this" said Reno

"Reno" said Tseng

"Sorry sir" said Reno Angrily

"Go now" said Rufus

It was not long before the Turks took off with the Hayfield on there way toward the old Shinra building. It had been destroyed in the upper floors by the weapon, it's fire almost killed the President which is why they had left the building be. After the Remnants were defeated, the Turks had moved two of them to the old Shinra building in the lower floors since there were no point not using the place and they also put the Omega Materia there since it needed a proper place to study it. When Omega was summoned by Hojo in the underground and Vincent turned into Chaos, the materia activated which Vincent used the Chaos in him to defeat Omega before the weapon could absorb all of the planets life. The Helicopter came to a landing outside the Shinra building and everyone calmly exited to find the building's entrance slashed open by a long sword's slash.

"I think we have an intruder" smirked Reno

"No what was your first guess" said Rude Sarcastically

"Well the projects are on the 30th floor, we should hurry before Sephiroth gets there" said Tseng

"What should we do about the Remnants?" asked Elena

"They were useful test subjects but I think they have out lived there usefulness" said Dr. Hayfield coldly as he walked off

"Creepy" said Reno

"Get moving" said Rude as he pushed Reno forward

Tseng and Elena shook their heads before following them inside

--

Omega Materia, what could it do? Sephiroth is inside and so are his Remnants what is going to happen? Stay tuned and please Review


	7. The Silence

Sorry for Delay just been busy and I recently saw The Dark Knight which rocked and I might write a story series with batman. But anyway here is another chapter:

The Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 which I don't any of the game or movie characters. The plot may be Original but most Characters are from the game/movie of Final Fantasy which this Fiction is for those who enjoy Final Fantasy 7. This story has characters from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and even the original game. There may be some spoilers to Crisis Core and the other Final Fantasy y games. Be warned, in some chapters there may be blood or even Violence so Don't say I didn't warn you..

--

The Turks enter the building to find most of Soldier dead bodies scattered all over the first floor which it was obvious that Sephiroth had already arrived and had little trouble getting past the soldiers. The Turks followed Dr. Hayfield as he walked up to the security desk to look over the screens. Tseng entered his code to unlock the terminal before searching for Sephiroth's location which he was able to find that Sephiroth was on 21st floor and rising. But as Tseng tried to sned warning up to the 30th floor he found no response and that the cameras on the floor were destroyed.

"Sephiroth is still heading up so what happened on the floor?" asked Tseng

"It is likely the two specimens have killed everyone there in anticipation of Sephiroth's coming but they probably don't know why is coming so we may be able to claim the material" said Dr. Hayfield

"I don't really feel up to taking them on again" said Reno

"We have no choice" said Rude

"While you two handle them we will remove the Materia" said Tseng

"Yeah" said Elena

"Can we move? I want to get there before the Specimens have destroyed the data" said Dr. Hayfield who walked off

"Lets go, since we have the code…the elevator should get us up there before Sephiroth reaches the area" said Tseng

The Turks followed the Doctor into the elevator which Tseng entered the code that sent them flying up to the floor. When they stepped out they found equipment in the area was demolished and Yazoo plus Loz stood proudly over the dead Scientist. Reno and Rude stood ready but then they heard a yell as the Doctor suddenly ran at the Remnants with a dagger in hand and without saying anything which they tried to yell to the Doctor not to attack but it was as if he was death. Yazoo fired his gunblade shot at the Doctor just as the Dagger was thrown at him, the shot killed the doctor on the spot who had a smile on his face before falling to the ground. The dagger stabbed the remnant in the arm which as he pulled out the dagger it seemed to spark for a second.

"Why did he do that?" asked Reno

"Who knows…..I never get what Scientist think" said Tseng

"Well the president can't blame that on us….he is obviously insane before being killed" said Reno

"Handle these Two, we will get the Materia" said Tseng as he walked toward the room past the remnants with Elena following

"Where do you think your going?" asked Loz. He was about to attack them but an arm held him still which was Yazoo who shook his head at him. Loz was confused since he thought they were supposed to stop anything from happening until Sephiroth showed up. "But what if they destroy that material inside?" asked Loz

"We need not concern our selves….if they wanted it destroyed they would have used a rocket launcher to destroy it from outside. No I think they want it in one piece…so let them go, our brother can deal with them" said Yazoo

"Very well but do we have to wait on the fight?" asked Loz

"No… I am sure our brother won't mind us having some fun" smiled Yazoo

"Well Bring it on you two, we can take you on without a doubt" said Reno

"Really…you seemed to have trouble last time" said Yazoo

"Got Lucky" said Rude

"Yeah, what rude said. This time your in for a real fight" said Reno

"I doubt that" said Loz

"What's that mean?" asked Reno

"We would have finished if Kadaj didn't need us" said Loz

"Yes" said Yazoo

"Fine lets go then" said Reno Angerily. He charged forward at Yazoo sending his fist with weapon in hand at the face of Yazoo but he missed. He then tried again but received the same result so he sent kick into stomach of Yazoo then he was able to be punch Yazoo backwards with ease. "Their we go, see your going down" said Reno

"Yes but I am not going to play fair" said Yazoo as he aimed his gunblade at Reno

"Oh that's not fair" said Reno. Reno began to run away from the shots being fired at him by Yazoo which he passed Rude and Loz who were in the middle of a fist fight. Reno ducked behind a desk where he could hear the shots hit the desk, he soon found a Soldier with a machine gun in hand, he quickly grabbed the weapon and rose from the desk with the weapon ready. "Say hello to my little Friend" said Reno Arrogantly as he fired wildly at Yazoo

"No that's unfair" said Yazoo as he ducked behind a desk near by to avoid being hit by Reno though most of the shots were way off.

Inside the room Tseng and Elena found the Materia was being held in a case which Tseng walked over to a terminal to enter the codes to release it. Elena went over and looked closely at the Materia which it was like an opal but the size of a regular Materia, it seemed to be a nice looking one. Tseng began to enter the code but found that the terminal was refusing the code when it was the correct one.

"Can you hurry up? I don't want to meet Sephiroth" said Elena

"Well I have a Problem" said Tseng

"The computer is refusing my code…I have tried it three times already" said Tseng

"Just what we need" said Elena as she glared at the Materia

"I don't know what to do" said Tseng as he stared at the screen. A loud break could be heard as the alarm began to sound throughout the building which Tseng turned to look in the materia's direction. He saw Elena with a large grin on her face with the Materia in hand as if nothing was up. "Well that's one way to get it" said Tseng

"Yep" smiled Elena. Suddenly a scream could be heard in the other room which made Elena turn her head at the door. She thought about the screen for a moment before she realized that it was Reno which she began to run toward the door. "Lets go" said Elena

When Tseng and Elena entered the room they found Reno on the ground knocked out with a bad cut on him while Rude was just plain knocked out. Standing over them was Sephiroth while his remnants were standing at the door silently without saying a word. Elena put the material behind her back but there was no point since Sephiroth probably already saw it. Tseng moved in front of Elena not wanting her to get injured by Sephiroth which he held a gun out aimed at Sephiroth

"Hand it over" said Sephiroth

"Not going to happen" said Tseng with a glare

"Well then I guess their deaths will be on your hands" said Sephiroth silently. He lowered his sword so that it was held over the neck of Reno and looked at the face of Tseng coldly without any emotion. He knew that the Turks were not going to just let one of there own die over something so minor as a materia….little did they know what the materia was capable of. "Well" said Sephiroth

"How do I know you won't kill them anyway?" asked Tseng

"You don't but I don't have a need to kill them" said Sephiroth

"Elena" said Tseng with his hand extended toward her. He didn't want to hand it over but what choice did he have…he couldn't just let them die when he could help them. He didn't have a reason to trust Sephiroth but for the moment it seemed Sephiroth had no interest in the turks.

"But our order" said Elena stubbornly

"I'll take the blame…..I just don't want there blood on our hands" said Tseng

"Yes sir" said Elena reluctantly as he handed over the material

"Here" shouted Tseng as he tossed the Materia to Sephiroth

Spehiroth caught it with one hand and without another word he walked out of the room followed closely by Loz and Yazoo. The room was silent until Reno struggled to get up but he was unable to move an inch. Reno was silent since though he was down he was awake and felt bad at the fact that it was because of him not noticing Sephiroth that Tseng had to give up the Materia

"I am sorry sir" said Reno

"Don't worry about it, Elena help him up" said Tseng

--

The Turks were unable to stop Sephiroth who now had the material but what use does he have for it? Stay tuned because the next fic we are going to see what Genesis is planning and please leave reviews


End file.
